


О дружбе

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дружба - это дело серьезное, не то что конский хрен</p>
            </blockquote>





	О дружбе

С Лукиным мы были знакомы с самого детства, еще до школы. Но сдружились классе в четвертом, когда его родители переехали в большую квартиру на нашей лестничной площадке, и он стал часто у меня бывать. У них-то отец строгий, дома не поиграешь в волю и два старших сына, в общем, совсем не до Федьки. Так что он у меня отрывался. У меня-то папка за погром в квартире никогда не ругался, наоборот, сам бы не прочь чего-нибудь покрушить с пацанвой, но тут уж матушка моя не позволяла. А Федькиного отца все боялись. Если что не так там у них в семье - орал, во всем доме стены дрожали, под стол охота была залезть. Так что и мои родители Федьку понимали и были совсем не против, чтобы мы вместе уроки делали после школы, потом еще в бассейн вместе ходили ну и во все остальные свои места. И к старшим классам он окончательно перестал походить на затюканного ботаника, каким его хотел видеть папаша, испортился под моим пагубным влиянием и, сказать по правде, временами чудил куда хлеще меня. Ему только дай идею - а там мало никому не покажется. Вот, в детстве, к примеру, если все нормальные пацаны бросали бомбочки из бумаги, этот в каждую еще чернил подливал, и делал не из половинки листа, а из разворота! По нашему двору многие и ходить боялись. В школе тоже, англичанке надоевшей народ все хотел кнопку подложить, или стул мелом изрисовать (не прокатывало - она зараза глазастая была), так Федька додумался стул подпилить, а седушку намазал ровным слоем прозрачного супер-клея. Доставалось, потом, конечно, всем, и тоже - немало. Но идейность его была штукой незаменимой, и все ему прощалось.  
Только с годами у него с отцом совсем не заладилось. Не пойму, не любил он его, что ли? Чего Федька не делал - Лукин старший никогда не одобрял. Ну, это потом я узнал, что отец считал его неродным за то, что он не в него, как старшие - крупный и белобрысый, а в мать пошел, худой, смуглый, только глаза светлые. Но одних его глаз папаше было мало, и все остальное Федькино ему тоже было не так. Так что дружбан мой стал делать все наоборот, из принципа. Мол, если уж и так все плохо, хуже не будет. Доходило до крайностей. Он даже одеваться стал, ну просто на грани. Другого бы ребята давно бы отмудохали, а этот ничего - свой был везде и нормально. А когда отец с пидорами его сравнил и сказал, что раньше за такое расстреливали, я думал, ну все, теперь друг мой точно голубым сделается, лишь бы отцу насолить. Но дальше шуток это, к счастью, не дошло. Один раз, правда, я почти засомневался, когда мы прикалывались на эту тему и я его на слабо взял, что ну не сможет он и все. На Ягу поспорили, как сейчас помню. У меня дома перед дискотекой какой-то сидели, думали, чем догнаться. И Ягу пришлось добывать мне, потому что этот перец встал, подошел и вот так взял да и поцеловал меня в губы! Я, конечно, малость офигел, но потом отошел. В конце концов, друг он мне или кто? А другу можно многое простить.  
Только потом все стало еще хуже, чем можно было вообразить в самой жуткой фантазии. Весь одиннадцатый класс Федька проработал волонтером на какой-то ферме с конюшнями. Это ему отец как-то высказал, что, мол, будешь плохо учиться - пойдешь навоз убирать, так он взял и ушел на ферму. Потом и деньги кое-какие стал за это получать. Звал приехать, сейчас это модно, чтоб девчонку свою на лошадке прокатить, сфотографировать, романтика все такое. Его там все не по имени звали, а Локи. Смешно так звучало, я еще спросил, чего это он комиксами увлекся, что ли, чтобы имя себе из голливудского кино по этим комиксам брать. Но имя почему-то прилипло крепко, его так даже в классе стали звать. Подходило прям очень. Из-за фамилии, наверно.  
А перед выпускным он и учудил. С отцом тогда знатно поругался, пришел с фингалом, злой, как черт. Ну все, говорит. Либо он - либо я. Решился, мол, сделаю так, что он вообще пожалеет, что сыном меня назвал!  
Я вот тогда думал, что дружба - она никуда не девается. Это же действительно редкость, чтобы человеку так доверять, чтобы несмотря ни на что оставаться рядом. Люди же постоянно какие-то неожиданности делают, и обрываются связи, одна за другой. А Федька - реально - душевный человек. Такого больше не встретишь. Но лучше бы он таким и оставался только в воспоминаниях, светлым образом в памяти, потому что теперь я даже не знаю, как к нему относиться. Вот уже неделю в себя прийти не могу. Закрою глаза - вижу этот капец, открою, все равно перед глазами стоит.  
Но обо всем по порядку.  
Позвал он меня на эту конюшню, попросил прийти с видеокамерой. Я тогда увлекался, снимал все внеклассные мероприятия, так что научился, чтоб нормально получалось. Ну и пришел. Ночью. Как раз гроза прошла, дорога мокрая, до фермы поехал на такси, а там грязь, а я в кедах. Локи-то меня в кирзачах встречал. Мы еще постояли у ворот, пока тачка уезжала, он смотрел так серьезно, смотрел... Потом выдал, друг я ему или нет? Настоящий? Потому что если не уверен - то лучше мне тогда сразу уехать. Вопрос жизненно важный был, судя по его тону и по тому, как он на меня пялился своими огромными глазищами. Я поглядел вслед такси и уверенно ответил, что обратного пути нет, давай мол, рассказывай про свой план.  
План у Феди был серьезный, он собирался устроить своему папаше инфаркт. Желательно с исходом. Для этого нужна была видеозапись крупным планом того, чем он там занимается в своих конюшнях.  
Я сначала не поверил. Да и не понял, чего он там жуткого собирался показывать. Пошел за ним следом, как ни в чем не бывало. Там еще два мужика были, местные, видно, обученные, и ясно, что для них это - не впервой, делали все четко и спокойно. Но когда они жеребца стреножили особым образом, я уже начал нервничать и подозревать неладное. Федька и говорит - мотор - поехали, ну я смотрел дальше только в дисплей. А он выпрыгнул из штанов, остался только в своем рабочем ватнике на голое тело и в кирзачах. Потом еще и ватник скинул, взял у мужика банку и густо намазал себе между ног какой-то дрянью. Жеребец конкретно взбеленился, дальше я смотрел на это видео и надеялся, что это все шутка, но становилось только хуже. Федька на фоне скотины совсем казался мелким и тощим, а у жеребца образовался огромный стояк, раза в три больше нормального, мужского. И под этот конский елдак Федька стал пристраивать свой зад. Второй мужик ему помогал, придерживал, первый у жеребца суетился, чтоб если что, не заебал никого.  
Я даже тогда думал, что это все шутка. Совсем долбанулся друг мой такие приколы разыгрывать, но ничего, переживем. Ан-нет. Когда конский елдак стал протискиваться ему в зад под присмотром этих конюхов, Федька заорал, но с места не сдвинулся. А эта громада же дергалась еще - туда-сюда и все глубже в него уходит! У меня аж поплыло перед глазами, я выронил чертову камеру, и, перекрикивая Федьку руганью и матюками, подбежал к нему, чтобы прекратить это безобразие. А оно уже впихалось на все полметра и назад выскочило, и за эти доли секунды чтоб снова со всей дури хлопнуть, я Федьку оторвал от рабочего, на котором он повис, и стал оттаскивать. Коню хоть бы что - долбился дальше, как заведенный, ему же все равно кого обрабатывать. И Федя там тоже что-то мямлил, мол, не порть все дело, я к этому полгода готовился, зачем ж я тебя позвал, и все такое. Я не слушал. У меня в голове что-то перещелкнуло как будто, я понял только одно - друга надо спасать! Видно, совсем папаша ему голову отбил и мозги все вытряс, раз он под коня готов лечь! Ну ведь можно как-то по-человечески? А не так... Не знаю, уж, как он там готовился, но бампер ему коняка порвал чуток. Хотя странно, что вообще не убил, такой хренью до гланд достать же можно! Неужто он думал, я на это спокойно смотреть буду? Вот честно, пока домой добирались, мне его самому пришибить хотелось. Потом, когда в себя стал приходить, аж трясло. И при этом еще жалко так было, ну что ж ты говорю делаешь? Федя всю дорогу молчал, только лицо рукой закрыл и все на бочок норовился присесть.  
Потом домой я его не отпустил, он вонючий был в этой мази, все в грязи, да и поздно очень, лишний раз предков его тревожить не хотелось. На утро только он сам ушел. Заикнулся было о видео, но я сказал, чтоб забыл и вообще на ферму свою он больше не поедет, или дружбе конец. То есть, я не так сказал конечно, он бы не послушал ни за что. Я его по-хорошему просил. Уж очень не по себе было, поэтому и городил всякую чушь, лишь бы он послушал. Даже предложил ему, что если так неймется, мол я его сам и выебу, чисто по-дружески, пусть хоть на видео, пусть хоть перед папашей, только чтоб без риска для здоровья... Не прощу ж себе, если он помрет под этим конем. Ну и он ушел. А я так и сижу в ахуе. Вечером вон выпускной, а что там с Федей? Не позвонил ни разу, и на площадке не пересекались, а сам я боюсь. Неловко мне как-то. И страшно. Но на выпускной пошел, куда деваться. И что? Локи тут как тут! Вино наяривает, глаза сверкают, счастлив и доволен, и все у него замечательно, а я дурак, как в воду опущенный хожу. Или не дурак, нет, меня не проведешь. Может, он и радуется тут от всей души, что еще на какую глупость решил согласиться и как перед казнью отпрыгивает?  
А самое смешное, что я почти угадал. Мало-помалу, я тоже немного захмелел, со всеми девчонками отфотографировался, отцеловался, и как-то словились мы с ним один-на-один. Что называется тет-а-тет. Все танцуют, а мы покурить типа вышли, а во дворе красота, теплая ночь, приятная. Федя мне и зарядил: давай, говорит, попробуем. То, что ты предложил. Ну, по-дружески. Не могу, мол, больше жить в этой неопределенности.  
Я челюсть подобрал и кивнул. Сам не понял, правда, на что подписался, но от слов своих да еще и перед другом отказываться нельзя. Да и зад этот его из головы всю неделю не выходил, так что на том и договорились. Папаше, правда, ничего решили не показывать, как-то само по себе пошло-поехало, что и повод особо потом не понадобился. И на ферму я его больше подрабатывать не пустил, все-таки поставил жесткий ультиматум. Хотя он и сам туда больше не рвался. И правильно, дружбой дорожить надо, это дело серьезное, не то что конский хрен.


End file.
